


This One?

by dumbass-of-darkness (Websterhorse)



Category: Hanoi Rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Websterhorse/pseuds/dumbass-of-darkness
Summary: You're adopting a cat with Mike





	This One?

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty short, but I hope you guys enjoy it!

Choosing the perfect cat may seem easy, but it certainly isn't. Well it isn't for you and Michael.  
"What about this one?" Your boyfriend looks at you with big eyes, hoping you would finally say yes.  
"No, his nose is way too flat, hens going to have problems breathing."  
"But, he's so cute"  
"If you think breathing problems are cute, then yeah he is."  
"You're mean"  
"Thanks, I know"  
At that, Mike chuckles. You glare at him "what?"  
"You're cute"  
"I'm not"  
The blonde wraps his arm around you "yes you are"  
"Let's just keep looking, okay?" Involuntarily, you lean into his side. Enjoying the feeling of closeness.  
"Aye aye captain" Mike pulls you towards the next cage. In there, you can see a beautiful white cat with blue eyes. Your boyfriend looks at the cat and then at you with big eyes. "Do you want this one?"  
"We'll see, I want to meet the cat first."  
"Okay" a employee walks toward you  
"she's really beautiful, isn't she?"  
"Yes she is, but I'm not really looking for a female cat."  
The smile on Michael's face disappears. "Really, Y/N? So not this one either?"  
"No, we'll look a bit longer." You then turn to the employee. "If you don't mind, can I ask what cat has been here the longest?"  
"I can show you." The employee starts walking to the end if the hallway towards a cage. In that cage is a Sphynx cat. The cat is pink with some grayish brown spots and is really wrinkled. It also misses a leg. "This is Tom, he is a 2 years old Sphynx who sadly lost his leg last year after we rescued him" This time, it is you who looks at Mike with pleading eyes.  
"You want him, don't you?" He really knows you too well.  
"Are we taking him home?" You snuggle closer to his side, hoping it would somehow make him agree.  
"Of course, he's super cute." Mike smiles at you and holds you just a little bit closer. You almost don't notice this little gesture. "Let's meet him first. Look if his personality is compatible with us" you suggest  
The employee opens the cage and lets you two in. The cat doesn't seem scared of you at all. You sit down on the floor and it walks straight towards you. You start petting it, enjoying the warmth of it's skin. Mike sits down next to you and alse pets it. "I love him, let's take him home" hearing these words make you smile in an instant. You leave the cage again and go take care of the paperwork. 

Not long after that, you and Michael are on your way home accompanied by your new cat. And you must say, you're totally in love with this new addition to your family.


End file.
